Evolution
by The Philosipher
Summary: Tails' latest project results in a new member of the Sonic team. Now with a new strategy maybe they can put Eggman in his place. The only problem is, if his creation is up to it. *Multiple pairings*rated T for now, it could get violent* I only claim OCs.


"Tails hasn't come out of the lab in two weeks Sonic, aren't you worried?" Cream asked the blue blur as he was running on the treadmill that his best friend had made for him. It was a large metal hamster wheel like contraption with a settings computer hovering in front of whoever was using it.

"He's not a little kid anymore." The hedgehog replied. "I mean he is almost twenty-two years old, he doesn't need me playing big brother to him all the time."

"So your not concerned at all?"

"I didn't say that. I'm saying that whatever he is doing down there he probably doesn't want anyone bothering him. He did say he was working on a new project after all." The young bunny looked at the floor and sighed. It wasn't her fault she worried about her boyfriend who had hardly slept at all for the past fourteen days. "Look if it worries you so much why don't you just go down and check on him?" Sonic dismounted his machine and gulped down half of the contents of his water bottle.

"Fine, since I'm apparently the only one who cares about Miles." She retorted as she walked to the lab door in a huff.

"I didn't say that." He said a little taken back at her outburst, but Cream had already shut the door to the underground lab.

As she stepped down the metal stairs Cream heard constant bubbling and whirring noises of the various machines that occupied the basement of the mansion. She crouched down and peered through the gap between the stairs and the ceiling to get a better look to see if she would be disturbing Tails. She could see his bright orange tails swaying low out of the back of his lab coat, the elastic band that held his goggles up ruffled the fur on the back of his head. He only appeared to be writing on his clip board so Cream decided it was okay to come down to join him. She crept silently behind him till only a couple feet separated them. "Tails?" She spoke softly, it still caused a sudden reaction from the orange fox. He quickly whirled around to face her with wide eyes behind his goggles.

"Cream?" He whipped his clip board around to hide behind his back. "What are you doing down here?"

She seemed a little offended by his words. "What am I doing here? You have been down here two weeks."

Tails looked puzzled, he removed his goggles and shook his head violently. The dark rings under his eyes were apparent of his lack of sleep. "Two weeks?"

"Yes, I'm worried about you Miles. Your obsessing with this new project."

"I'm sorry Cream I didn't know I was down here that long." He was being honest, in a windowless basement it was nearly impossible to tell night from day. "Man, I'm sorry. I was just so caught up in this that I neglected everything. I'm sorry." He gently grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace.

She hugged him back and dug her face into his shoulder. "Its okay, I was just worried about you."

"Then let me make it up to you." He pulled away but kept his paws on her slender shoulders. "How about we go out tonight, just the two of us?" He motioned to the white tarp that covered his latest experiment. "This can wait."

"Really?" The young rabbit smiled.

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "Its all about you tonight, I promise." He took his lab coat and goggles off before wrapping his arm around her and leading her back up the stairs.

Later that evening the couple were sitting down at The Blue Hawk, one of the nicest restaurants in the city. Tails dressed nicely in a white button up dress shirt and black tie, Cream wore a modest black dress and tied small black bows on the base of her ears. Tails' meal consisted of lemon chicken in a vegetable soup broth while Cream ordered steamed vegetables. Throughout their meal the two have been happily talking and laughing between themselves. Cream was so happy to finally spend time with her boyfriend, she was just thankful she had the patience to put up with his time consuming experiments.

"So Miles." She addressed him in a slightly more serious tone. "Can I ask you something?"

Tails set down his glass of wine. "Absolutely." He could see the concerned look in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Your project, I want to know what it is."

Tails smiled, he was planning on explaining that to her anyway. "Well technically that wasn't a question." He received a sightly irritated look from his female companion. "Its a genetic experiment I have been working on."

"Genetic? I thought you worked on mechines."

"I do, but so does Robotnic. A genetically altered ally is what we need to beat him once an for all." She understood, but Cream wanted to hear more about it. When she opened her mouth to speak Tails raised his hand in protest. "I'll explain when I unveil my experiment tomorrow."

"Will it really be ready by then?"

The fox nodded. "I was just running a diagnostic test when you came down into the basement, the results said that all of his vital signs are in order. He'll be ready in the morning."

"He?"

"Yeah, the experiment is a male specimen."

She nodded and smiled, she loved it when he spoke scientifically. His intelligence was one of the reasons she loved him. "Well I cant wait to see what you worked so hard on for the past couple of weeks." She giggled a little. "Does this mean your gonna be a daddy?"

"What?" Tails could feel the fur on the back of his neck stand on end.

Cream began to laugh hard. "Well your creating a life, your like his father."

He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "I guess I never really thought about that."

His girlfriend gave him a reassuring smile. "Its okay, I guess its just a woman way of thinking."

Tails smiled as he paid for their meal. The fox and rabbit made their way out of the eating establishment, his arm lightly wrapped around her waist. Their walk home was rather quiet, not because they had nothing to say, just because they wanted to enjoy the beautiful night together. The dark sky was clear with the exception of some small wisps of clouds floating gently in front of the stars. The quarter moon shined with an almost haunting glow against the bitter blackness of the sky. Cream rested her head on Tails' shoulder as they walked beneath the street lights. When they could see the mansion in the distance Tails thought about their situation. While he was thankful Chris and the professor let them stay in their home, he couldn't help but still miss their home world. They have all talked about giving up trying to get back and just staying in this world and the more Tails thought about it the more he saw staying was for the best. After all, Robotnic was trapped here as well so their home world would be safe from him. "Its better here." He muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Cream asked, looking up toward him.

"Oh, nothing." He laughed at himself as he palmed the back of his neck. "Just thinking out loud." Cream smiled, he had a habit of loosing himself in his thoughts. It was fun to catch him off guard and make him act bashful. They made it inside and quietly climbed the stairs to their room. As they opened the bedroom door they peered inside as not to wake Cheese sleeping in a small pet bed on Cream's side of the room. Tails went into the bathroom to change while Cream changed into her dark red shorts and tank top. She climbed into bed and nearly fell asleep then her head hit the cold pillow. Tails came in with gray jogging pants and a white undershirt that almost blended in with the white patch of fur on his chest. He stopped and stood at the side of the bed as he looked at his girlfriend. "Someone looks tired." He said playfully.

Cream yawned and smiled back. "Mhm"

The young fox pulled back the blankets and climbed in beside her. He snapped his fingers to turn off the lights before pulling her closer to him. "Good night." he whispered to a barely awake Cream as he kissed her forehead before himself falling asleep, exhausted.


End file.
